B's girls night
by melissavaic
Summary: SPOTTED: little B and our C, broken hearted again. Maybe S can mend their hearts... or only B's? xoxo


Blair couldn't believe what happened. She felt weak and sad – maybe both together for the first time – and she knew everything was ruined for good.  
>Wearing her brand new La Perla bra, lace panties and that Black stocking he liked like hell – all ready to be ripped off, of course – but yet was intact on her peach skin.<br>She still could smell Chuck's parfum on the air, that unique sweet fragrance only him could have... she wanted to feel his touch on her neck all over again.  
>The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to fucking cry her eyes out... suddenly her "sleepover" excuse sounded so lame and silly, but also natural...<p>

The door popped open and revealed a sleepy Serena, wearing her favorite blue satin nightgown, her shiny golden hair wrapped up in the back of her head.  
>Blair's tears rolled down her face peach slowly, and Serena sighed – they exchanged a serious and deep glance and she knew... they didn't need words at all sometimes.<p>

Serena Sat on bed behind Blair's back, carefully combing her chocolate hair with her own hands, as the brunette sighed slowly, enjoying her Best friend being there for her. She needed consolation. She needed to be accepted. She needed to let go of some things in her life right now... and she definately would.  
>That situation felt so natural to Serena, she always wanted to make Blair feel better when she was sad, and specially mad – most of the times. Seeing her sad wasn't that common after all.<p>

They were both enjoying that tiny moment so much that Serena stopped.  
>Blair didn't want her to, and turned to her with her WTF face. Blair wanted her closer, that fruityscent coming from Serena's neck was driving her crazy – maybe she Just couldn't resist a neck too, Just like Ch... no one. She didn't want to think of him now. She didn't want to ruin that rare moment. It felt so right, for God's sake!<br>Serena realize all that – gave Blair a tiny smile - and naturally Bend her head over a little – almost all her neck was exposed now.  
>And Blair couldn't take it anymore...<br>The lack of sex she was feeling right now was making her insane. She needed a little taste of Serena. Just a little. How bad that could be?

Serena slowly blinked her delicate eyelashes and closed her eyes – and that was Just the little hint Blair needed. Her hands automatically slided from Serena's golden hair to her soft neck – her french nails drawing circles on Serena's gorgeous tanned skin.  
>The blonde opened her mouth, and Blair wondered IF that was a clue as well... she couldn't say. But she definately didn't want to overthink – or even think now. She would act Just like Serena, without second thoughts...<p>

Blair slowly licked Serena's neck, getting to her chin – like a line – till she reached Serena's cherry lips. The blonde wasn't expecting that... or maybe she was? Seeing Blair with her eyes closed passionately licking her lips so turned her on!  
>Serena closed her eyes again and enjoyed that – letting her tongue take part too.<p>

The french Kiss was soft, rough, crazy and beautiful at the same time – they couldn't let go of each other for a couple of minutes...

But suddenly the Kiss stopped. Serena couldn't really tell why, because Blair Just stared at her mesmerized, Just like when she saw that pairo f shoes she was looking for! Blair was speechless. Her expression – the most beautiful one Serena had ever seen: her eyebrows were Just a little raised and somehow she seemed delighted.

Serena was still wondering what made Blair stop – but then she kinda did it by herself: her legs were spread. She didn't even realize she did that! And Blair was smiling at her.

"What?" Serena smiled, but she was way more curious than anything... she really couldn't tell what was going on.  
>"You didn't feel it? Come on Serena, was Just a Kiss!" Blair was laughing now, that sarcastic laugh only her could perform.<br>"Come on Blair, what's up?" Serena was getting impatient now. Blair raised na eyebrow and point to Serena's panties, showing she was definately wet.

Serena started to laugh dramatically – it was so funny!  
>Blair was still with her teasing-face on.<p>

"Do you want me to fix it?" Blair laughed with desire.  
>"What?" <p>

But Blair's head was already lifting her nightgown revealing her cute belly. Blair slowly take off her panties and licked Serena so intense that she was already moaning like crazy - Serena couldn't think what was happening through with Blair playing with her like that - she needed a revenge.

Serena pushed Blair away holding her neck with both hands - Blair had a satisfied expression in her face. Serena smiled and started kissing her neck while messing her hair.

"YOU. CRAZY. BITCH!" Blair shouted at Serena throwing a big pillow at her, her hair completely ruined.

"You still look great. But... There's one thing wrong." Serena pulled Blair closer by her hair.

"What? What happened? At least I'm not naked" Blair mocked.

"That's exactly the point." Serena smiled and with just a gesture popped open Blair's bra with one hand, while the brunette showed her tongue back at her.

Serena kissed Blair's lips roughly, just the way both liked - and went down on her chest, bewteen her boobs, Serena knew was a sensitive spot for Blair.

"No please, not there." Blair moaned while Serena was already licking her nipple while grabbing the other with her free hand. Blair kept moaning, but Serena wasn't there anymore.

"You know, I had this exact same panties in this exat same color. Too bad they're gone now." Serena innocently sighed.

"I did slept on your closet few weeks ago while you were away. It kinda happened." Blair was talking fast fast fast.

"WHAT? Why would you sleep on my closet if yours is much bigger, and better?"

"AGAIN SERENA, it happened. It's gone. Let's forget it please."

"You're damaged, Blair. Seriously."

"Who cares, hunny, as long as I'm getting what I need and want." Blair bit her lower lip and took off the lace panties slowly, sliding it on her stocking legs, and threw it on the floor.

Serena licked Blair slowly, she was insane, moaning, screaming, shouting... and Serena stops just RIGHT THERE.

"What thaaa fuck Serena?" Blair dissed her and wanted to throw her out of the room - but the room wasn't hers.

"This is what you get for having sex with Chuck in my closet. Enough, you had enough of me."

"What really matters is that I got to see him wearing YOUR underwear - that, my highness, was the best thing of my life."

They look at each other and burst into laughter together.

GossipGirl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite.

SPOTTED: Chuck Bass being frozen out from B's castle before midnight. Hmm. Maybe Blairderella turned into a freak even before the spell ended? Or our sexy prince just turned into a frog - maybe he always were. Seems like the beauty fairy tale isn't that beauty after all. Menials, get off your horrible dungeons and come on bright under Manhattan's magic night - maybe the dark prince will give you a sit on his enchanted carriage - or a sit on his pond. You just gotta wear the perfect size of the lost black Loubotin. Any hints?

You know you love me,

x.o.x.o.

Gossip Girl


End file.
